


The Highest Form Of Apology

by mr_cube



Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Jester was a messenger and aspiring bard/jester, Memory Loss, Warrior and Jester have A Past, contestant jester but theyre still rude, jester has amnesia or smn lol, jesters real name reveal, kinda sad, some context: warrior was a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_cube/pseuds/mr_cube
Summary: Warrior says sorry for something Jester cannot remember.
Kudos: 1





	The Highest Form Of Apology

**Author's Note:**

> just a headcanon- a sad one lol... also in dressing rooms (and the hallway connecting them) and the breakroom they're human. They turn into dice the second they walk onto the set.

Warrior knew he had to say something to them. It's been eating him up for years now... well, centuries I guess? What year was it even in this show?? Never mind that- he _had_ to say something. He was pacing in his dressing room, frustrated and remembering how he felt the first time he met Jester here. In a fight. 

_"I thought I'd never see you again."_

_  
_ The words he regretted so much that slipped out of his mouth. Only to be met with confusion. Warrior was also the one who fought Jester as a boss- and ended up making them join their efforts. The words he heard from his long lost dear friend that day stung too. Burned forever into his memory.

_"I'm actually still deciding if I hate you or not."_

_  
  
_God. It weighed on his very soul, that statement. He's tried his best to talk with the Jester, but it hasn't been.. the best. And he knows everyone's been struggling to trust them as well. Warrior sighed aloud, looking at his reflection in the mirror of his room. He knew Jester... Jesse, was still in there, somewhere. And he's sure if he tried enough, he could get to them.

He's always been kind to them after their battles, even offering help after beating them. It did hurt each time they asked why he did so, and even once slipping and saying, "I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again," which again, he regretted when he was met with confusion. All he wanted to say was... "I'm sorry." Warrior said aloud to himself. He took a deep breath in and back out and left his room to head to Jesters. A gentle knock and... Jester was there.   
  
"Oh. It's you, blue cube. What is it?" Jester was always smiling, but they weren't the Jesse Warrior had known for so long. They were so.. cold.   
  
"Can we.. I... I need to talk with you. It's important." Warrior struggled to find the right words. He wasn't ready for this, it could go badly... as everything else had. He was scared.   
  
Jester put their hand to their chin in thought. "Alright! I wanna get out of this room anyway. But I don't get what's so important hehehah!" They really couldn't grasp how serious this was for Warrior. But they never did, and Warrior didn't blame them for it. Warrior escorted them out of their dressing room and onto the set- which when wasn't live was just a door leading to the other sets minions lived in. Yes, the sets doubled as living spaces. Warrior always liked to think of them as villages and towns.   
  
"So where we headed big guy?" Jester asked, chipper, just looking around at the live set they once performed on, "Well actually, you're not so big now huh? You're a dice." They let out a giggle at their own observation.   
  
"I was thinking the forest.. or jungle? I uh, brought Thief and Robot over those areas too before..." Warrior instinctively tried to put his hand to the back of his neck- except he didn't have one. Right. Dice. "Um, if that's okay with you, that is?" Warrior was not very articulate when he was nervous.   
  
"Sounds fun to me!" Jester said cheerfully, a jingle in their step, "Maybe you contestants don't have bad tastes after all." They stopped for a second, "Of course... I'm one too right haha... Sorry." Jester sounded flustered, a first for Warrior, at least here. He's never heard Jester apologize- ever.  
  
"It's.. okay. I don't know how long it's been since you've been one but, I'm sure it's taking some getting used to." Warrior said looking back at Jester, who was now looking down at the floor.   
  
"I... Don't really remember how long it's been." They ended their words with a shaky laugh. "B-But that doesn't matter! We're here for something important!" They put on their best smile and goofily crossed their arms in a serious manner.   
  
"Jess- I mean, Jester.. You're important too." Warrior nearly let it slip again. Jester shifted slightly, and walked past him, quietly.   
  
"I know the short way- let's just get this over with," Jester mumbled those last few words as if they didn’t _want_ to get it over with. Warrior extended his hand and quickly retracted it as Jester walked forward. There’s that sting, again. As he followed Jester he noticed they were headed to a door marked minions only. 

“Uhh Jester?,” He pointed to the door, “You’re not a minion anymore.” Warrior said, worry lacing his words. 

“... Sometimes they let me in still,” Jester said, almost sounding as if it was hard for them to. “Don’t worry I’m not… I’m not like her.” They said hesitantly. Oh. They were.. scared of betraying the rest of the contestants' trust. 

“Okay.. but what about me? I’m uh… you know.” Warrior gestured at himself. Jester gave a laugh at him, sorta lifting the mood. 

“Hehe! Don’t worry about it!” Jester turned and gave Warrior a smile. He smiled back, gently. As Jester twisted the doorknob and creaked it open, they were met with Rose. 

“Oh. It’s you. What are you doing here?” Rose questioned, sternly. Warrior was a bit taken aback, but for Jester, this was normal for Rose. 

“Ah, Rose! My favorite living walking plant! You see me n the blue cube over here wanna head over to the Jungle set! It would be a lot faster if we took the shortcut!” Jester explained to Rose who practically towered over them. 

“I see. Make it fast. I cannot promise you can make the shortcut back. It is safer for you both to take the long way back.” Rose stepped aside, letting them pass as the door closed behind them. 

“Pfft! Heheh huh!! You and that safety stuff…” Jester dismissed him, getting a huff back. “Alrighty special guest, this’ll be cool for you to see!” Jester walked up to a large board of buttons and levers Warrior has never seen before. 

“Woah… what is all this stuff?” Warrior asked curiously, looking at how many there were. Jester pointed at the window in front of them, showing the Live set at the moment. 

“Behind the scenes, we use these buttons and stuff to get sets and effects ready! We also can see what’s happening so…” Jester pushed a series of buttons and pulled a lever, causing the Live set to phase out into the Jungle set. “We know what we’re doing and where we’re sending enemies!” Warrior was amazed. He’d never seen such a thing before.. That’s the fun part of being here at least for him. Learning and seeing new things. “We usually take that door over there,” Jester pointed to the door at the other end of the room, “If we’re needed on the set.” Warrior was thoroughly impressed and honored to get to see how the show worked. Or at least some of how it worked.  
  
"Is it like magic? Cause that other set sorta completely disappeared." Warrior asked confused as he and Jester walked to the door, which had a flashing sign above it reading 'Current Set: Jungle'.   
  
"Well yes, everything here is run by magic and machines n other junk. Lady Luck uses her magic to run this joint." Jester pulled the door open and gestured for Warrior to walk through. "I shouldn't have said that though.. Uh just don't tell anyone else!" Jester hurriedly said, closing the door behind them.   
  
"I barely understand it so you're good!" Warrior said cheerfully, despite sounding a bit dumb admitting so. Looking around, they were definitely in the Jungle set. Warrior felt anxious again, as the trip getting here made him blissfully forget for a moment what he had come to do. "Let's go find a nice place to talk now." He felt his anxieties try and hold back his words.  
  
"Oh! I really love the mushrooms can we go be over by some of them?" Jester asked insistently, almost childlike in nature. It made Warrior chuckle a bit, it reminded him of when they were younger.   
  
"Yeah of course!" Warrior said giving Jester a big and slightly crooked smile. They both walked over to some of the biggest mushrooms that were the closest to them. Warrior stood in front Jester silently.   
  
"So... what was so important?" Jester asked puzzled looking at an increasingly sad Warrior. Warrior took a breath and stabbed his sword into the lush grass beneath them. Kneeling on it, so low, as he once had as a knight. Low enough to remember his place behind noblemen.   
  
"Jesse LaChance... I'm deeply sorry." Warrior's eyes focused on the floor, he felt his heart racing.   
  
"... What are you talking about... Who is that?" Jester's words were painful. But Warrior continued.   
  
"I know you don't remember but I do. That's your name," Warrior took a shaky breath in. "I'm sorry for... everything really, including this. I'm sorry for turning you into a contestant, and I'm sorry that you ended up here in the first place. And I'm so sorry you don't remember." Warrior was practically about to burst into tears at this point. He felt a hand on his and looked up to see Jester with an apologetic smile on their face.   
  


"I um... I. Thank you? I don't know. I've been feeling weird around you and about all the stuff you've said to me and done for me... I still don't think I'm who you think I am and still don't remember anything but..." Jester shifted slightly, "I've cried about you. Without really knowing why. And I wanna be around you more I'm just... scared." They said as their grip on his hand tightened. "I'm scared of a lot more than you think. But I wanna try.. to trust you. And try to remember... If that's okay." Warrior lit up, feeling as this is the best thing he could hear from his old friend.   
  
"Of course it is! I'll be patient and I'll always be here if you wanna talk about anything I remember." Warrior got up from his position and drew his sword from the ground.   
  
"Thank you, by the way," Jester said quietly. Warrior looked at them curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

  
  
"For telling me my name."

**Author's Note:**

> you are probably wonderin where other moments warrior mention are and that's bc I haven't written/posted them! but I'll get to it :')


End file.
